


Not As Planned

by Kaya_Knight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Gabriel, First of many times., M/M, Male Gabriel, Multi, Pre Relationship, hurt comfort, pre slash, wtf?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaya_Knight/pseuds/Kaya_Knight
Summary: Gabriel comes through with some much needed research for the boys. But his work had some unanticipated consequences. So he goes to the Winchesters for help and maybe has one or fifty ulterior motives in his back pocket also.





	1. Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> A plot bunny that has moved me back into the world of writing fanfiction. First time posting in years. And I have no beta so all mistakes are my own.

The smell of fresh brownies assaulted Sam and Dean as the opened the hatch to the bunker. There should not be the scent of fresh brownies at all anywhere near or around the bunker. Dean had been out all day so he sure as shit hadn’t made any. Going from slightly relaxed to on high alert was normal from them as the men quietly set the supplies down by the stairs and drew their guns.

Dean looked up at Sam and the younger Winchester arched an eyebrow and jerked his chin towards the back. They would move through the front and back towards the kitchen. It seemed like the most logical that whatever invaded their home had to been in there. The brownies smelled fresh. And it wouldn’t be the first time some big fucking demon had tried to get one over on them through the use of baked goods. 

They both could hear movement from the kitchen as the crouched down and moved towards the bar that separated the kitchenette from the rest of the bunker. Dean rolled his eyes upwards and Sam nodded. He really hated the fact that someone broke in past their wards. He noticed Dean’s shoulders tense and both brothers sprang up with their guns pointed at the woman standing in the kitchen. 

She was tiny, not more than 5’2, her wide hazel eyes met theirs over a pan of brownies she held in her hands. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?”Dean asked his voice low and very deadly. He cocked the gun watched as the woman stepped back, trying to use the brownies as a shield. Sam has moved around and through the open door and was slowly approaching her. The woman’s eyes flicked back and forth between them. Her skin had gone paler. 

“This isn’t going the way I thought.” She whispered, her straight honey blonde hair falling against her cheek. It was a little frizzy from the heat in the kitchen. “Look just let me explain”

The woman moved to put the pan down on the counter but suddenly found herself whirled around and shoved back against the counter, Sam’s gun pressed into her temple, and it really hurt, Sam’s hand was around her upper arm as she found herself jerked forward towards the sitting area of the bunker. She felt tears come to her eyes and she reflexively struggled, which she found out quickly was not a good idea, when Sam shook her a little too hard, her teeth clacking together, biting her lip and tasting a bit of blood. She was shocked that Sam was so angry. 

“Treat all the women you invite back here like this.” The woman said as she was shoved down into a chair and stared up at the men. Her lips curving upwards, as she rubbed at her arm where Sam had held her. Her little flash of sarcasm her defence mechanism as she stared up at at the men. 

“We didn’t invite you and you we don’t invite women back here.” Sam growled out and moved towards table grabbing up a roll of rope he knelt down behind the woman and quickly started to secure her to the chair, not being gentle at all as he started to wind the the rope around the chair and her tiny frame. “So you need to tell us quickly who and what you are. “

There was a little flash and the woman was suddenly back standing in the kitchen. “Look, I’m not going to let you tie me up.” She started but there was a loud flash and pain exploded across her shoulder, her hand going towards her chest and feeling warm blood spreading across the front of her grey sweatshirt. She blinked down and looked up at them. Both brother’s were wearing grim expressions on their faces as she fell to her knees. . 

“Oh.” She said again tears falling from her eyes,it really hurt. “I didn’t think you would shoot me. All the things that would happen..this wasn’t what I thought.” She curled around herself. “Hurts.” 

Her breath was catching in her throat, as she finally laid down on the concret. “Always knew it would be you idiots.” she looked up and smiled almost fondly. “Though I had hoped for a bit more fun before it happened.”

Sam and Dean shared a look before they moved over towards the body, watching as her breathing was getting shallower. 

“Uh..Dean?” Sam said, suddenly unsure of what they had done. Sure most run ins with magical teleporting females had not ended well, or even begin well, but he felt they might have bent a bit hasty. He knelt down and used the barrel of his gun to turn her on her back, her eyes were closed and a fine sheen of sweat was covering her face, her breaking coming in little gasps. 

“Look sammy, she fucking teleported man.” he said, his voice just as uncertain as his brother’s now. “And she was in here, no one gets in here man.” He tossed the gun down on the coffee table and knelt down on the other side. 

“Maybe. We should.” Sam said, pulling her hand down and stripping off his flannel. “I mean who breaks in and bakes brownies.” 

He pressed his flannel to her wound and shrugged. He had been just as angry and if he had his gun on her while Dean was tying her up, he was pretty damn sure he would have shot the bitch. But she was so tiny and looking at her. She was actually adorable. He shook his head. He should not think of this intruder as adorable. 

“Pagan gods.” Dean snapped back but sighed. ‘CAS!!!!!!!” he yelled up into the ceiling and there was a small fluttering sound behind him. “We need you!” 

“Hello Dean.” Cas’s voice spoke from behind him but that was quickly followed by a cry and the tiny woman was yanked out of Sam’s arms and into Castiel’s. The frantic angel cradled the semi-conscious woman in his arms and stared at the Winchesters. “What have you done?

“What?”Dean said shocked. “What the hell Cas. She broke in her and.”

“Made brownies.” Sam said the familiar crash of guilt settling over his heart as he looked at Castiel’s uncomprehending expression. “She startled us and wasn’t answering our questions.”

“It’s okay Cassie.” The woman said her hand coming up to touch the angel’s cheek, leaving a smear of red blood behind. “Thought it would be safer here but should have said hey at the supermarket instead.” 

“Gabriel.” Castiel’s voice broke as he looked down. “What happened?”

 

Both Winchesters exploded off the ground and threw themselves back as the tiny woman looked over her shoulder and shot them a small grin, her hazel eyes twinkling through the pain. 

“Surprise.” She managed to say before she passed out in Castiel’s arms.


	2. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel comes through with some much needed research for the boys. But his work had some unanticipated consequences. So he goes to the Winchesters for help and maybe has one or fifty ulterior motives in his back pocket also.

Gabriel could feel her shoulder throbbing and that upset her more than it should. She let out a little moan and lifted her hand to touch it. She could feel the soft cushion of a bandage and she opened her eyes to see three male faces leaning over her. Sam and Dean’s looked suspicious but concerned, and her baby brother’s looked slightly horrified. She let out a snort.

“Normally I wouldn’t mind being surrounded by hot guys in bed, but right now, you guys need to back the fuck off, seeing as how last time i saw you, you SHOT me.” She reached up and palmed Sam’s face, since he was closer, and shoved him away. 

The tall hunter let out a grunt and took a step back to keep from falling over. Well she did have surprising strength for such a tiny woman. 

“Now wait just a minute.” Dean started to say but stopped when the woman claiming to be Gabriel, the biggest pain in their ass, leveled him with a bitch face to rival all bitch faces. Both Dean and Castiel backed up as she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed so she should stand up. Gabriel tossed back the covers and looked down at herself. They had taken off the grey sweatshirt and left her in her little black tank top. At least the blood didn’t show on the black material. 

“Now are you three morons going to listen to me or are you going to draw and quarter me?”. Gabriel turned to look at the men again and felt the world turn and tilt on her. She just knew she was going to faint again or hit the ground. She was so tired of getting hurt. She let out a small cry and suddenly found herself lifted up into the air.

Gabriel looked up at Dean, the older hunter’s face was impassive but that didn’t mean she didn’t notice the slight bit of concern in his face as he held her. “OH it must be the Blood loss.” She said pointedly at them all and noticed that everyone shifted their gaze away from her. She would definitely milk this for a long time to come. 

“Okay okay.” Sam said from the other side. “We are sorry we shot you, Gabriel.” 

There was a pause before Sam said her name and the tiny woman sighed. Her hand landing on Dean’s chest and oh my god it was rock hard. She let her hand secretly give that pec a little grope. Damn she could sink her teeth into that flesh. Her eyes were watching her hand stroke his chest when a cough brought her attention back to the other’s in the room and she gave them all a wide innocent look, though she was secretly pleased to notice that that Dean’s ears were a little pink as if he was blushing. Gabriel tucked her head underneath his chin and looked at the other two men in the room. 

“I am not sure I am going to forgive you yet.” She said loftily. “I am hungry so let's go in the kitchen and eat the brownies I made and we can talk about what you all three can do to make it up to me.” She wiggled her eyebrows. “I have a few ideas.” 

“Yes well.” Sam said looking guilty. “About the brownies.”

“Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me.’ Gabriel said, her fingers digging into dean’s chest, from where he was still holding her. “You didn’t shoot me and then eat my fucking brownies.” She was going to kill them. There was no coming back from this. They were all dead, as soon as she was herself again, she was going to make The mystery spot look like a fucking comedy.

“No they threw them away.” Castiel said calmly. Not aware of the danger he was in. “Dean was convinced they were poisoned.” 

Gabriel turned her head and looked up at Dean, her eyes narrowing as she dug her fingers into his chest harder. Her sweet pink lips pulled back from her teeth in a vicious snarl. “You did WHAT?” She Shriek and hit him upside the head. “Put me down this instant!” 

Dean quickly went and did as she asked but the world tilted again and Dean found the tiny woman once again pressed against him, her face pressed into his chest. 

“Look can’t you just snap up some more brownies.” Sam said moving closer to the pair, he glanced at Castiel and the angel shook his head. He reached out to touch her when she whirled around and kicked him in the shins. Sam went down and Gabriel glared. 

 

“I can’t do much of anything right now.” She hissed, her eyes flashing with a small amount of grace. Sam blinked and looked up at her. She had moved to stand in front of him as he only had to angle his head a bit to look up at her. “Sense you dumb asses haven’t figured it out by now. I am tapped out, My favorite vessel is healing and I am stuck in this one.” 

She gestured down at herself. She hated it, but she could feel tears prickle her eyes. “I am stuck here for at least another two or three days while I finish healing, and all my energy and grace is going to that.” 

The tears were falling and she was having trouble catching her breath. “I did what you wanted and got the information from the Gorgons, but I underestimated them and they attacked me.” She looked at Sam and wiped her nose. ‘Didn’t you at least read the file?” She gestured back out towards the front of the bunker.

Sam reached out and pulled her to him. Gabriel Folded against him her arms going around his neck, little hiccup gasps coming from her. It was disturbingly cute. 

“I don’t understand.” Dean said.

“Big shock there cowboy.” Gabriel said and buried her fingers in the hair at the back of Sam’s neck. Grow a pair of boobs and suddenly she could grope the Winchesters as much as her heart desires. Score one for the Archangel. 

“I am not really this body.” She gestured down at herself and looked at the men seeing if they were following herself so far. “I don’t have a specific gender.” She raised a tiny delicate finger and pointed at Castiel. “That is how he knows me. He knows me, my grace. Angels can’t hide from angels without a little help.” 

“Follow me so far morons?” She knew she was being mean,but damn it, they deserved it. “I have a vessel I prefer. I have had it for hundreds of years.” She smiled. “That doesn’t mean I don’t have other Vessels.” 

“So what you just went to some random chick in a coma and decided to wear her?” Dean said shocked and found himself yanked back by Castiel. The angel looked annoyed and dean gave him an apologetic look. 

“No.” Gabriel said, rolling her eyes.” I made this one, a long time ago for when stuff like this happens.” She shrugged. “Or you know, Sometimes, when I just want to try something different.”

“That is disturbing.” Dean frowned rubbing his face and looking at Cas. He couldn't imagine his best friend being anything other than the man standing in front of him. He knew that angels were like swirling vortexes of energy, but still. He turned around and walked out into the bunker. 

“Just because you have sexual hang ups doesn’t mean we all do.” Gabriel called out after Dean and watched as Castiel quickly followed after Dean.

Gabriel looked up at Sam, bother were still wrapped around each other, with Sam kneeling on the floor. She bit her lips and was pleased to see Sam’s eyes following her movement.

“But you believe me don’t you Samshine?” She said, her cheeks still wet with tears though the tone was hopeful. Gabriel made sure to take a deep shuddering breath, her breasts, pressing into the side as her hand played with the hair at the nape of her neck. 

Same cleared his throat and looked at them. Quickly standing up and taking her with him. He put her back down on the comforter, though her arms tightened around his neck for a moment before she let go to slide back against the pillows. 

“Stay here.” He said clearing his throat. “I’m gonna go look at the file.” He paused, Gabriel was sure he wanted to say something else but he paused and then nodded and turned towards the door. “Oh I'll get Cas to bring you something to eat.” 

Sam nodded again and left. Shutting the door behind him. Gabriel watched him go and smirked leaning back against Dean’s bed. She grabbed one of the pillows and brought it to her face. She took a little delicate sniff and smirked. Okay, so she was shot, but the next three days while she waited for her body to heal. Might turn out to be more interesting then she had planned. With an evil little smirk, she moved carefully off the bed. 

“What do men find sexy.” She grinned and she threw open Dean’s closet door. She reached way in the back where she could see his suits hanging. The ones he used when he was playing GI man. Taking one of the white button ups down she turned towards the bathroom.

Looking at herself in the mirror. Noticing that the white bandage was high up on her chest was fresh, she pouted a little. She could get them to change that later. She wiggled into Dean’s shirt. Pushing the sleeves up so her hands just peeks out from under the cuff. His shirt hung down past her knees. She did a little turn in the mirror and nodded. 

“Perfect.” She smirked. “They won’t know what hit them.” 

************************  
“What are we going to do?” Sam said coming out of the bedroom. He walked towards the kitchen, he had to find something for the woman to eat. “I can’t believe that is really him.”

“Believe it Sammy.” Dean said walking towards the kitchen. He had a folder in his hand. The cover had brightly painted unicorn on it and appeared to be dancing on a melting mountain of ice cream. They had nothing like that in bunker, but when Dean opened it, Sam saw pages of neat handwriting, mostly in Greek and some in a language they were going to have to research

Sam reached out to take the folder and glanced through it. “It’s all here. How to use the Hephaestus chains. “ He looked in wonder at Dean. When Gabriel had shown up several weeks ago, asking to help, they had given him the task of seeing if he could find out about the chains. Unbreakable and blessed by the gods. Perfect to add to Lucifer’s cage. The archangel had seemed pleased to help and teleported away. When he hadn’t show up in a while they had all thought he had gotten bored and given up. Seems like they were wrong. 

“Isn’t that what you wanted?” A soft voice asked from behind him and The hunters turned. Gabriel was leaning against the open hall doorway. Both men noticed what she was wearing and did their best not to groan aloud. Dean’s dress shirt was unbuttoned enough that when she moved or took a deep breath it gaped enough to flash the soft swell of one of her breasts. It made Dean’s mouth water. 

Gabriel padded across the concrete floor, the coldness seeping into her body and making her nipples tighten against the soft cotton, It didn’t escape the attention of either Winchester. She stopped in front of Sam, reaching up to put her hand on his forearm. 

“I got as much information as I could.” She said softly, turning to look at Dean, her hazel eyes wide. “I couldn’t get where they had them hid before they attacked me.”

“That’s okay.” Dean said blinking. “You did a..” he glanced at Sam, the younger Winchester not able to take his eyes off the hand that was resting on his arm. “Good job Gabriel.” 

“Thank you Dean.” Gabriel smiled and squeezed Sam’s arm. She looked up at Sam, his eyes locked on hers, she moved closer to him, tilting her head. Back.

“I made you a Peanut butter and jelly sandwich.” Castiel said walking from the kitchen into the living area. Sam let out a gasp and pulled back, Gabriel let him go.

She rolled her eyes but turned towards her little brother, giving him a bright smile. She moved towards him, walking past Dean She let her hand accidentally brush against his hip as she passed and was pleased when he jumped. Yeah, she was going to enjoy herself. The only thing she had to worry about was which Winchester was she going to get first. She reached out and took the sandwich and took a bite, smiling up at Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the notes and kudos guys! I won't be updating on the weekends but maybe once or twice a week depending on how much I get done and how long it takes me to edit. And Thanks to an off site friend that looked over it for me to make sure I didn't have any thing too glaring wrong with it.


	3. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters are Horny and Nice? Nothing Much happens and Sam and Dean are kind of Idiots, Cas is a good brother and Gabe is Gabe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late late update..I will admit I had a bit of performance anxiety. Things are plotted out a bit better and I had to find a way to get the boys separated. Next chapter the rating should change to something a bit more than kissing and flirting. Unless plot get in the way again.

The soft sound of typing and pages rustling had filled the bunker for a total of two hours. Castiel hovered in the background as both Winchesters went quietly about their research. Gabriel sat on the table between them surprisingly subdued sense their tiny confrontation earlier. Her mood much improved by the large pan of apology brownies Dean managed to whip up before the boys went about double checking her research. 

Gabriel reached out and her hand ran through Sam’s hair, lightly playing with one of the curls that was brushed back over his ear. She noticed his ears turn slightly pink, but he didn’t move his head away from her fingers. She grinned and lightly tugged. The muscles of jaw jumped and he quickly shifted in his seat so she couldn’t reach his hair anymore. 

“Bored.” Gabriel said pouting slightly looking over her shoulder at Dean. The elder Winchester looked up from reading, missing the exchange between his brother and he Archangel.

“Why don’t you get Cas to show you the boxes of old clothes in storage room.” Dean said with a smile. “Might be better than you wearing my old shirt.” He looked at the tiny woman with an encouraging smile. He was impressed that Gabriel had managed not to to do anything weird for at least two hours. “Might find something cute.”

“Cute.” Gabriel said slowly looking at Dean with a pitying look on her face. She jumped off the table and flashed way more thigh than necessary as she made her way towards Dean. Leaning over his chair and all but plastering herself against his back until there was no doubt there was a blush creeping up the back of his neck, she breathed into his ear. “Cute is not what I want Dean.” She made sure her lips brushed his ear. “Can you guess what I want Deano?

Dean turned towards her, his hands resting on her hips,He was lost between pushing her away or pulling her closer. God they were grown men, why were they acting like teenage virgins at a strip club was beyond him. 

“Gabriel.” Castiel's voice came right next to them and the angel reached out and pulled the woman away from Dean. He pushed Gabriel behind, ignoring the woman’s scowl and giving Dean a stern and slightly disappointed look. “”Maybe we should go see what we have in storage.” 

“But.” Gabriel started to say, but shut her mouth when she noticed the angry look on Castiel’s face. Her honey golden eyes widened but she let the other lead her out of the front the bunker and down the hallway. 

 

“Castiel.” she said tugging on her arm. “Let go.” 

“I am sorry Gabriel.” Castiel said letting go quickly but waking towards a door down the hallway of the bunker just past the entrance to Sam’s part of the bunker. “It’s in here.” He swung the door open and despite her desire to go back where Sam and Dean were, her curiosity got the best of her and she wondered in the large room. 

“”Holy shit.” the woman breathed as she looked around at all the boxes. “It’s like a fucking Hunter’s garage sale.” 

Castiel let out a little chuckle. “Sam and Dean haven't gone through everything, but there are boxes marked clothing. As long as we stick to those, we shouldn’t get into areas that might cause trouble.

Castiel reached out and pulled a box down marked clothes and opened in. Both peering into the box. “Maybe this.” The angel pulled out a bright neon pink sweater that had obviously seen one or two Wham concerts. 

“Oh Hells no.” Gabriel said shaking her head. “There better be something in here that is not from 1986.” 

Both angels looked doubtfully into the box. 

“Maybe we should try another box.” he pushed the opened box of clothes away and reached for another. 

***************************************************

Sam and Dean watched the angels leave and then turned towards each other. They shared a look before they both laughed. 

“Fuck!” Sam said shaking his head and rubbing the back his of head, trying to get the sensation of her fingers playing with his hair out of his mind. “What the hell dude?”

“I don’t know.” Dean said pushing away from the table and moving towards the kitchen, there were three brownies left out of the entire pan, he reached for one before he thought better of it, he didn’t need Gabriel tossing him around the kitchen again. He changed course and grabbed a few beers before heading back to the table. He tossed Sam one and opened his. 

“I think we both need to get laid.” The elder Winchester said with a wry smirk. “If all she has to do is bat her pretty little eye lashing at us and we suddenly forget how to function.” 

“Think I have been half hard since she came in wearing your shirt.” Sam downed his beer in one swallow. 

 

“Woah too much info Sammy.” Dean said quickly but nodded in agreement, shifting in his seat. “But, I know what you mean.” 

He picked up a few of the hand written pages that Gabriel had given them and read back over them. “This is good work though.” He said sitting the beer bottle down. “I mean with this we might actually be able to find the chains and might have the upper hand the next time you know..the world decides it wants to end.” 

He felt kind of guilty. I mean they basically sent the archangel on a snipe hunt, just to get him out of their hair and here, not only had it not been an useless mission but, from the sound of it - the archangel had pretty much almost died in the process.

“Maybe we should go take care of those things that got Gabe.” Dean muttered and looked up to find Sam watching him. He arched his eyebrow when Sam nodded. They didn’t need to say it out loud but he was pretty sure that Sam felt just as guilty as himself. But Dean had to admit, he was a bit more guilty. He shot her after all.

“Do you think he actually sat down and wrote this?” Sam said leaning over and snatching the pages out of Dean’s hand. He eyed the neat handwriting and he had to admit the formations of the other languages were pretty perfect. He was pretty sure no one but Bobby could have drawn ancient Sumerian like this. 

 

“No I had my secretary do it.” A voice said from behind them - Dean and Sam whirled around. They stared open mouthed before Dean doubled over in hysterical laughed. Sam was smart enough to turn away but, his shoulders were shaking ever so softly as he hid his laughter. 

Gabriel watched the two idiots for a moment before she stalked forward, her eyes narrowing. Both men scrambled to put the table between them and her. 

“Oh god, Tell me that isn’t purple acid wash.” Dean said holding his hand out, like he would be able to ward her off if she came from him. “Are those actually Bongo jeans?”

Sam was biting his lip but his eyes were sparkling and he was hiding behind Dean. “I think our mom wore those once. I saw pictures.” He lowered his head and hid in Dean’s shoulder. Not able to hold in his own laughter any longer.

Dean had managed to calm down some and he reached up and patted Sam’s shoulder, moving away. He cautiously approached Gabriel. “You look very nice.” He had to turn his head away and hide the little snort as he looked down at the tight purple denim skirt, the matching jacket and the black tank top. It was a good look he supposed. “You wanna go to the mall? Maybe catch a Molly Ringwald movie?” 

That was it for the Winchesters they both started laughing loudly and when Castiel came in the room, and found Gabriel scowling with both brother’s laughing, his confused look sent Sam and Dean into an even stronger round of hysterics. 

 

“I am going to kill both of you.” Gabriel said moving towards them. Dean stood up and held up his hand. “Okay, okay.” He fixed his eyes on Gabriel. “I meant it about the mall.“ He looked down at the tiny woman that was clenching her fist, readying to punch him. That was not a new feeling. “Look you aren’t going to be a woman long but, you can’t dress like that.“ He looked at Sam who was giving him an amused look as he listened. He shot his brother a grin. “We can get Gabe some clothes and I can pick up some of the things we need.“

Gabriel seemed shocked as she looked up at Dean. “Alright.” She wasn’t used to being on the receiving end of Winchester's thoughtfulness. That was normally reserved for her little brother. Or humans or really anyone one but the archangel herself. 

Dean touched her shoulder gently as he moved around her toward the kitchen. “Let me grab the keys.” Sam followed him. He grabbed the keys and turned around to see his younger brother right behind him. 

“You gonna be okay?” Sam asked leaning against the counter. He turned and glanced out the small doorway to see Castiel and Gabriel in a conversation. 

“Yeah Sammy.” Dean nodded and jingled the keys. “I am just taking her, him - whatever! I am taking Gabe shopping.” He shook his head with a sudden realization of how confusing the situation really is. “I won’t do anything.” He gave his brother a smile “I just -” He glanced down at the spot on the floor where she had laid when he had shot her. “I think I can keep myself in line.” 

Sam nodded and moved to follow Dean out of the kitchen. 

“Okay Gabe.” Dean called. “Ready for a ride?” 

“Oh God, yes!” Gabriel said turning around. Her blinding smile hitting him so both men blinked. Her eyes fell on the keys that Dean was holding up. Her smile faltered and she sighed. “Oh you meant the car.” She shrugged her shoulders. “I guess that will do, for now.” She let out a sly smile and bit her lower lip softly. 

Dean looked at Sammy, sharing a look. The elder Winchester swallowed and thought to himself. “Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all.” And strangely enough, he couldn’t deny how sexy the form Gabe was in, was to him.


End file.
